Happy Birthday Bee
by Knight-XIII
Summary: Well it's a working title, I'm not too fond of it, Yoruichi has decided she whishes to give her Little Bee an early birthday present. maybe somewhat A/U


Happy Birthday Bee

Disclaimer:

Bleach and other related entities are owned, (TM) and © by Tite Kubo

A/N

*blushes* ok so this is the first time I've written something so… adult oriented… and I know its not great or anything(actually it could use a lot of work but I'm just so bad at writing descriptive scenes) , but these two need way more loving… and yeah.

**So please be advised that this fic is intended for a mature audience, as in please don't read unless you are 17+ years**

By the way I found this awesome Yuri manga on mangafox that is just so cute called Tokimeki Mononoke Jogakuen. If any of you are interested you can find the link on my profile under the homepage link. It will take you directly to it. You should also be 17+ years for that as well lol.

***

"Soifon…psst Soifon get up." A small black cat whispered into the sleeping woman's ear, trying to wake her from her deep slumber, so far nothing.

"Come on Little Bee get up!" Yoruichi spoke loudly and jumped on top of the petite Captain's face causing said petite Captain to instantly sit up while clutching onto silky black fur.

In her dazed state Soi lifted the offending object off her face before groggily tossing it to the end of the bed before falling back onto her pillow.

"Damn it Yoruichi… I not in the mood…" she whispered tiredly snuggling back into her warm comforter. Yoruichi just growled shaking out her fur only to have it stand on end again when her Little Bee jumped out of bed with a yelp of surprise when she realized whose name she had just uttered and what she had actually done.

"Yoruichi what a-are you d-d-doing here?!" She asked her lover confused, she was supposed to be away on some information gathering mission in the living world for that idiot Urahara and she was supposed to be gone for a few more weeks.

At first it had hurt to know that Yoruichi would miss yet another one of her birthdays but she had understood that Yoruichi had to help out her friend, even though Soi would never understand what she saw in the man.

"Well" Yoruichi began as she transformed in a puff of white smoke into her human form, causing Soi to blush a deep red though she didn't bother looking away from the glorious sight of her nude girlfriend, "I decided that we don't spend nearly enough time together as it is since we got together, and I certainly didn't want to be away from you on your birthday. So I told Kisuke I needed a break and left. So ta-da! Here I am, and look I even come with a bow." Yoruichi said with a smile as she pointed to the red ribbon tied around her tanned neck.

Not even a minute late Yoruichi was knocked back into the sheets of the bed with Soifon straddling her with a larger than life grin on her face. The emotions behind her eyes caused them to look like twin pools of shimmering silver. Yoruichi shivered in anticipation of what was about to happen next.

"Mmm I wonder what it is." Soi whispered throatily as she removed the ribbon, "Well will you look at that, I got a special edition nude Yoruichi. I've always wanted one of those." She lightly trailed her fingers down Yoruichi's neck between the valley of her beautiful breasts and down to her lightly toned stomach where it stopped just inches before reaching where the dark haired beauty truly wanted it to be. Yoruichi let out a false growl of frustration

"I wonder what I should do with such an amazing gift. Oh I know!" Soi lowered her head to the junction between Yoruichi's neck and shoulder and started to happily suck on the sweet skin, doing her best to leave her mark. When she was satisfied with her work she started to trail her kisses down, following the same path her hand had before.

Yoruichi gasped in pleasure as Soi's lips found their way to her right breast where she proceeded to pay special attention to it with her tongue and teeth. She then turned to the other breast and proceeded to pay just as much attention to it as she had the other.

"Oo S-Soi…" Yoruichi drew in a sharp breath as the once still hand finally found its way to her core. Yoruichi brought both her hands up, which were previously clutching at the bed sheets, and roughly tugged at Soi's head bringing her lover up towards her lips for a kiss.

It was a battle of dominance between their tongues, Yoruichi almost getting the upper hand before Soi's deft hand hit a certain point within her that temporarily left the goddess of flash breathless. Soi sensing her opportunity gained dominance of the tongue wars and deepened the kiss. She pulled away from the full lushes lips.

"…So beautiful" She whispered into Yoruichi's ear, "So perfect… and the greatest gift I've ever received." She continued to whisper while picking up the pace of her thrust.

It wasn't very long before Soi brought Yoruichi to the peak of her pleasure, and with a passion filled scream Yoruichi was brought over the edge.

After a few moments, in which Yoruichi was able to finally come down from her passionate high, she turned to her side and looked into her lover's eyes with a serious expression.

"You know that's not fair right?"

Soi looked confused while Yoruichi continued to give her the strange look.

"What wasn't fair?"

"You can't really call that love making when one partner is still in their night cloths." She said seriously while pointing at Soi, who was still clad in a simple white yukata though it was severally rumpled at the moment.

"…So we'll need to fix that problem quickly, and have to start all over again." Yoruichi said with a sultry grin as she pounced on top of her lover and proceeded to rip off the offending material.

"ACK! Yoruichi be careful- hey careful with that! Ahh no wait!-"

And so the gift giving began all over again.

***

Later that morning found the two, naked, lovers curled around each other with content smiles on their faces as they gazed lovingly into each other's eyes.

"So birthday girl what do you want to do for the rest of the day?" Yoruichi asked tenderly as she ran her hand up and down Soi's side.

Soi thought about it for a while before shrugging.

"Well it's still early, and I really love my gift, so maybe we should see what other special features it comes with."

So the two spent the better part of the morning, and afternoon, and a good portion of the evening in bed celebrating Soi's birthday.


End file.
